BLOSC TV show/Buzz's arm is missing!
This is how BLOSC TV show and Buzz's arm is missing goes in Toy Story 2. in Mesogog's apartment and the other four action figures are still watching the BLOSC television show Mira Nova on TV: This doesn't look familiar. I don't recognize it. Booster on TV: Well, I'm a fluffy bunny! and Booster on TV find a pen Mira Nova on TV: A pen? Booster on TV: Am I missing something here? we see XR and Buzz Lightyear on TV XR on TV: I think it's done. Buzz Lightyear on TV: Indeed, XR. on TV approaches them Octoroo on TV: Ooh-ah-ooh, Buzz, XR, Booster and Mira found a pen! Buzz and XR get on the shuttle and blast off shuttle flies in space TV Announcer: Can Buzz and his two friends find Mira and Booster and learn the origins of the pen? Will they solve this mysterious mystery? Find out on the exciting exclusive, "The Ultimate Mystery!". Buzz Lightyear: Alright, alright. Next tape. Mira turns off the TV Buzz Lightyear: Hey, hey, what happens next? Come on, let's see the next episode. Commander Nebula: That's it. Buzz Lightyear: What? Commander Nebula: The show was cancelled after that. Buzz Lightyear: Wait, what about the mysterious pen? And the origins of where it came from? That was a great show. I mean, why cancel it? Commander Nebula: Two words. Stock mill. Once the old westerns went up, children only wanted to play with cowboy toys. Buzz Lightyear: I know how that feels. But still my own show. And look at all this stuff. Mira Nova: Didn't you know? Booster: Why you're valuable property. Buzz Lightyear: Oh, I wish the guys could see this. Craters! That's me! I'm on a tape measure. sees a ball game with his face on it Buzz Lightyear: Hey, nice teeth. out one of the teeth with a ball And yet, still a good looking guy. and Booster laugh sees a laser blaster Buzz Lightyear: What do you do with this? presses the button Buzz Lightyear: Oh, I get it. You press the laser. And a red light flashes. Clever. others laugh. XR waves his hand in front of the red light. Buzz spots a Space Ranger logo boomerang Buzz Lightyear: Hey, what does this thing do? launches the boomerang hits him in the back of the head Buzz Lightyear: Ow! laughs I get it. It doubles as a boomerang. Hey, XR. Go long! Go long! throws it. XR chases it but ends up starting a surround sound speaker set Buzz Lightyear: laughs Whoa, a surround sound speaker set! Haven't seen one of these in years! joins XR and they run on it Buzz Lightyear: Okay, now, slow. move in slow motion Booster: Look at them! Look at them! Mira Nova: That's funny, XR! pulls the others up and they jump over the speakers speeds up the motion and they run on it Mira Nova: Look at us! We're a complete set! Commander Nebula: Now it's on to the museum. Buzz Lightyear: Museum? fun stops Buzz Lightyear: What museum? Commander Nebula: The museum. We're being sold to the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo. Mira Nova: That's in Japan! Buzz Lightyear: Japan?! No, I'm not going to Japan. Mira Nova: What do you mean? Buzz Lightyear: I gotta get back home to my owner, Andy. up his boot Look, see? Mira Nova: gasps He still has an owner. Booster: Oh, boy. XR: How come he didn't tell us that before? Commander Nebula: Oh, my goodness. begins hyperventilating Mira Nova: No. Can't go. I can't go into storage! I just can't! Commander Nebula: Mira. Mira. shakes his box Mira Nova: I won't go back in the dark! looks concerned Buzz Lightyear: What's going on? What's wrong with her? Commander Nebula: Well, we've been in storage for a long time, waiting for you. Buzz Lightyear: Why me? Commander Nebula: The museum's only interested in the collection if you're in it, Buzz. Without you, we go back into storage. It's that simple. Mira Nova: It's not fair! How could you do this to us? Buzz Lightyear: Hey, I'm sorry, but this was all a mistake. You see, I was in this yard sale-- Commander Nebula: Yard sale? Why were you in a yard sale if you have an owner? Buzz Lightyear: Well, I wasn't suppose to be. I was trying to save another toy. Commander Nebula: Was it because you were damaged, hm? Did this Andy break you? Buzz Lightyear: Well, yeah, but-- No, no, it was an accident. Mira Nova: Sounds like he really loves you. Buzz Lightyear: It's not like that, okay! And I'm not going to any museum! Mira Nova: Well, I'm not going back into storage! are heard as Mira gasps Commander Nebula: Mesogog's coming. Buzz Lightyear: gasps Commander Nebula: Mira, go. Mira is scared Commander Nebula: Mira, look at me. I promise, you'll come out of the box, now go. Booster, XR, and Commander Nebula jump in the box as Buzz freezes in storage as Mesogog opens the door with a camera Mesogog: It's show time.